Missing
by breanna826
Summary: The Cullens are in the middle of a prank war. Team A is made up of Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Nessie, and Rose. Team B is made up of Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jacob and Jesper. What will happen when team B goes out hunting?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So this was just something that popped into my head one day. It used to be just Bella stealing Edward's car but as I was typing it up, it kind of just evolved into what it is now. I'm not sure how long it will go, but i will take any suggestions you all have so please review for me. i would sincerely love that.

* * *

**

**Missing**

Edward was hunting with the guys one day. Our wedding was in a few days. Well, our third wedding. Alice was going crazy saying there was so much to do in so little time. She was driving me crazy. I thought that if I didn't get out and do something crazy, I would explode from built up tension.

I suddenly got the best idea if what to do. You see, the family was in the middle of a humongous prank war. Of course, they wouldn't mess with the wedding planning or anything during the wedding and reception. Alice would tear them limb from limb and set them on fire.

I decided that I would pull something on Edward. Throughout the last several years his ego had grown to be massive. Actually, all the boys' egos had grown. Carlisle was the one exception to all these things. All of us girls were very annoyed by it. That's how the prank war got started. It was girls and Carlisle versus all the boys and Esme. It was kind of funny to see Carlisle and Esme against each other. So I should rephrase who went hunting. Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jacob, and Jasper went hunting. Carlisle stayed home and was currently sitting in his study presumably doing nothing. I ran upstairs to speak to him about my idea. When I got there, I found Alice, Nessie, and Rosalie sitting in the chairs in front of the desk and Carlisle standing behind them.

"You have the bright idea, Bella, so you get the big chair." Carlisle said and I went and sat down.

"For our next prank, we should take their most prized possessions and hide them. I have the place to hide them, but we have to find out what they are. We are actually going to take their top two most prized possessions."

"How are we going to get the items? They're coming home soon."

"Look again Alice. I called Edward and told him that they should stay out longer because you were terrorizing all of us and that if he came home on time, I wouldn't be there."

"Hey! I'm not terrorizing anyone!"

"No, you aren't but they don't know that. And, technically, it's really not that hard to believe. You can be quite the terror sometimes."

"Ok. So when are they coming home?"

"The day of the wedding. They'll be here a couple hours before the circus begins. I know Edward's two most prized possessions. We will be hijacking his Volvo and hos CD collection. Alice, you're next."

"His Ducati and his Civil War chess set." I wrote down what she said.

"Ok. Nessie, your next." I said turning to my daughter.

"Jake likes his dirt bike too much, but I'm not sure what else."

"What about that book you gave him? He's reading it too much. That's all he seems to do anymore."

"You're right. All he does it read that damned series of books."

"Watch it missy. I can still put you over my knee as punishment."

"Sorry mom."

"Ok. Rose."

"That's easy all his video game related things and his jeep."

"And last but not least is Carlisle."

"Let's see. I think it would have to be her design supplies and her scrapbooks."

"Ok. So now we have our list. We need to pack everything up and put it in the Volvo and the Jeep. After that, I will take the Ducati, Carlisle and Nessie will take the Volvo, and Rose and Alice will take the Jeep. You will all follow me and I will take you to the hiding place. Go!"

We all went to the rooms that we shared with our mates. We packed everything that was on our list up. My part took longer because Edward just had so many CD's. We packed everything up into the cars and they followed me to the warehouse that I kept for just this reason. Edward didn't know anything about it of course. I wonder what will happen when they get home.


	2. Part 2

**Missing Part 2**

After we packed everything into the warehouse, we all left and went home. I had already been shielding everyone on my team from Edward since the war began, so he won't be able to hear in their thoughts what we did. The girls and I decided we wanted to have a movie night, so we got a bunch of pillows and blanket to put on the floor and decided that we wanted to Jeff Dunham.

We had decided to watch all of them in order and we were on the Christmas one by the time the boys and Esme got home. They walked into the house and saw us all sitting on the pillows and blankets. During the second DVD, Carlisle had come out to join us.

"How was the hunting trip?" I asked them.

"It was good. Emmett's happy. He got to eat a bear."

"Really? That's good." They knew we were all kind of mad at them so they understood our slight coldness towards them.

Then they sat down and watched the movies with us. It was nice to just sit and enjoy this with them. At the moment, my team wasn't withholding sex from them. We weren't that mad yet. Of course, they didn't know that. They practically lived on sex. They would go crazy without it. As vampires, we are naturally sexual beings. Of course, that part of us is usually only awakened when we find our mate. There are some vampires that awake with it when they become newborns. So if my team decided we wanted to end the prank war we would just withhold sex till they stopped playing pranks on us.

It only took them a few days to figure out that their favorite things were missing. They thought that they had figured it out, but they hadn't. They thought that as soon as they confronted us that we would give them back or tell them where we had hidden their things. Well, they were wrong. We acted like we didn't know what was going on and I must say that I had totally gotten better at acting. They believed us. They were still a little suspicious, but they didn't ask too many more questions.

About two weeks later, they decided to go hunting again. So we decided to activate the next phase of our plan. We went to the warehouse again and packed everything back up and brought it back to the house. I also sold the warehouse so that the other team couldn't trace it back to me. We went back to normal everyday life and when the boys and Esme came back from hunting this time, Rose, Alice, Nessie and I were doing each other's hair, makeup, and nails.

"What the hell?" Was pretty much all we heard when they came back. They had discovered that everything was back.

"Where did you guys take it in the first place?" Edward asked when us girls finally decided to go and greet our significant others.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys took all our favorite things and hid them somewhere last time we went hunting and then this time you brought it all back."

"No we didn't. It hasn't moved. We didn't take it anywhere. It was here last time and it's here this time."

"No it wasn't! You hid them, I know it!" **(A.N. The first person to tell me what movie the second sentence in this line is from and who said it gets incorporated in the next chapter.)**

"I did not!"

This went on for another twenty minutes before Alice, Nessie and Rose dragged me away to go shopping. Now those of you reading this that have actually read the books that are about my life, you would know that shopping is my least favorite activity.

It took a while for the boys and Esme to pull their next prank. Of course, they were probably just biding their time before they actually pulled it so that we would be stuck in suspense. They probably wanted to make it so that we were always looking over our shoulders and being careful when we opened doors and things. They decided to pull their next prank in the middle of the school cafeteria at lunch time.

* * *

If anyone has any ideas of what the boys and Esme's next prank should be, please let me know.


	3. Important

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

AislingSiobhan

Twilightfanatic247

breanna826

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

P.S If any of my stories are taken down, which I don't believe they will be, you can email me and I will let you know where I will put them.


End file.
